


Rah Rah

by stellar_dust



Category: Boston Legal
Genre: Drabble, Other, Uniform Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellar_dust/pseuds/stellar_dust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirley's thoughts re: Alan, Denny, and her cheerleading outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rah Rah

Shirley wonders if giving Denny and Alan her old uniform makes her complicit in their actual _sickness_. Or possibly an enabler.

_Shirley_, she asks herself, worrying the end of a pen between her teeth, _are you getting off on them getting off on the trappings of your misspent youth?_

No, she decides eventually. She's too old for that bullshit (not that they aren't). She's getting _amused_ on it.

She wouldn't let just anyone laugh at her boys -- and they _are_ her boys, because, for now, it's still Crane, Poole, and Schmidt.

Shirley leans back, chuckling.

_And she's still Schmidt._


End file.
